


You are the jewel in my eyes （增阿/剛健）

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: 健十生日圖妄想，還有悠太的自我懷疑。





	You are the jewel in my eyes （增阿/剛健）

"啊啊啊～健健跟剛親戴着ㄧ樣款式的戒指!!!" THRIVE裡最年少的組員放下手中的相機，指向年長二人組喊道。

"那是作為THRIVE一員的證明吧～我的呢～?" 悠太鼓着腮，然後硬把二人的手拉到自己面前，"真的是同款? 但是健健的比較幼身呢~" 

"阿修，放手!" "悠太，很痛呢快放手!!"

粉髮少年不高興的抱怨，"難道健健和剛親都不愛我了嗎？"

剛士一臉不耐煩，"吵死了！這才不是什麼鬼THRIVE一員的證明!! 只是剛好跟那傢伙的是相似的款式而已!"

悠太還是一臉不滿，"原來剛親和健健的感情已經好到容不下我的程度了......"

看到對方真的好像深受打擊的樣子，健十也不得不進行開導的工作。

畢竟這傢伙不開心的話，最後倒霉的是自己吧。

"哎呀～這個東西，悠太還是去問和南比較好~"

把這個都推給和南好了。

畢竟是那種意義的東西。

"THRIVE的證明，為什麼是阿增送?"

面對着刁鑽的問題，健十還是臉不改容地繼續禍害下一代，"和南會想送給悠太的吧，對戒的話。"

"喂！你都在說些什麼話?"

"安啦安啦～總之，悠太你去問和南就好。"

***********

聽完悠太的話後，和南只感到無奈。

THRIVE的年長組，究竟都在給悠太教些什麼?

"悠太你就這麼想要戒指?"

"因為那是THRIVE的證明啊～" 悠太一臉無辜的樣子。如果和南不是在育成所已經認識悠太的話，是絕對不能察覺得到隱含的意思。

"悠太還是，對自己沒有自信。"把粉髮少年抱進懷裡，手掌摸上柔軟的髮絲。

懷中的少年ㄧ言不發，只是緊緊的抱着和南。

"已經和剛士跟健十作為THRIVE活動了一段時間，悠太不可能還沒發現，其實是他們兩個不能沒有你。"

"可是，比我好的人多的是......健健和剛親，值得更好的組員。"

"可能真的是那樣，但是悠太也是唯一在他倆吵架時制止他們的人呢。"

悠太沒有答話。

MooNs的隊長在心裡嘆氣。悠太的自卑感，不是一言兩語就能解決的。

"倒是健十說對了。"

"對戒的話，還是希望悠太能戴上我送的戒指。如果悠太戴着其他人的戒指，我會妒忌的。"

突然而來的話，使悠太吃驚地抬頭望着和南。

"啊！"

"不過戒指的話，雖然我是一直懷着這樣的想法，但是現在的話還是有點太早呢。可是悠太想要的話--"

輕輕咬上對方的耳珠。

"阿增!" 臉上燒得通紅，悠太捂着耳朵朝和南喊着。

 

（END）


End file.
